gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 201: Scooter's Cough
Baby Scooter gets a cough at hotel and the other Babies soon catch it. Transcript *Blur: I got my head checked By a jumbo jet It wasn't easy But nothing is No *Baby Scooter: (Coughing) *Damon Albarn: I'll ring the Doctor. *Phone: 49581 *Doctor: Doctor speaking. What seems to be the problem? *Baby Scooter: I've got a cough. (Coughing) *Doctor: I see. Is it a tickly cough or just a cough? Just a little spoon. Doesn't taste very nice. *Baby Scooter: IT TASTE LIKE A DOG FOOD!!!!! *Skeeter Medusa & Gonzo Gollum: (Coughing) *Doctor: Open wide. *Skeeter Medusa: IT TASTE LIKE A OLD YOGURT!!!!! *Gonzo Gollum: IT TASTE LIKE A OLD CRISPS!!!!! *Doctor: I eat an apple at day. Goodbye! Doctor speaking. Hello, Franz Ferdinand! *Franz Ferdinand: IT TASTE LIKE A TUNA FISH!!!!! (the Later at hospital time card appears) *Voice: Later at hospital. *Bell: Ding Dong! *Doctor: Who could that be? IT TASTE LIKE A CAT FOOD!!!!! Time cards shown *Later at hospital Deleted scenes Transcripts Deleted scene 1: Scooter got a cough. *Baby Scooter: Sorry, Damon. *Voice: Oh, no. Scooter has a cough. *Damon Albarn: No need to worry. Deleted scene 2: Doctor *Damon Albarn: Hello, Doctor. This is Damon Albarn. A baby is ill. *Doctor: There's no need to panic. I'll come right away. Deleted scene 3: Coughs *Baby Scooter: I don't know. Because it goes like that. (coughs) *Doctor: & where did you get that cough. *Baby Scooter: After Blur sang Song 2. *Doctor: It not more serious. Because Scooter's cough will be catching. *Baby Kermit: What do you mean catching. *Doctor: If a person has a cough, every people get a cough. *Baby Skeeter: Do I want Calpol? *Baby Kermit: Thanks, Doctor. *Blur: Goodbye, everyone. *Baby Kermit: Bye, Blur. *Doctor: As a see, Scooter's cough's catching. *Voice: Gonzo Gollum & Skeeter Medusa had got Scooter's cough. *Doctor: Thanks for taking Calpol. I'll not ill. Deleted scene 4: Franz Ferdinard *Baby Scooter: Franz Ferdinard, I've got a cough. *Gonzo Gollum: The doctor looked after us. *Skeeter Medusa: He gave us terrible Calpol. *Baby Kermit: Franz Ferdinard, can you sing Do You Want To? *Franz Ferdinard: Yes. When I woke up tonight, I said I'm Gonna make somebody love me I'm gonna make somebody love me And now I know , now I know, now I know I know that it's you You lucky, lucky, You're so lucky! Well, Do you, do you, do you wanna? Well, do you, do you, do you wanna? Wanna go where I've never let you before? Well, Do you, do you, do you wanna? Well, do you, do you, do you wanna? Wanna go where I've never let you before? Well, he's a friend And he's so proud of you He's a friend and I knew him before you, oh yeah Well, he's a friend And we're so proud of you Your famous friend, well, I blew him before you , oh yeah Well, Do you, do you, do you wanna? Well, do you, do you, do you wanna? Wanna go where I've never let you before? Well here we are at the Transmission Party I love your friends They're all so arty, oh yeah When I woke up tonight, I said I'm Gonna make somebody love me I'm gonna make somebody love me And now I know , now I know, now I know I know that it's you You lucky, lucky, You're so lucky! Well, Do you, do you, do you wanna? Well, do you, do you, do you wanna? Wanna go where I've never let you before? Oh lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Oh lucky lucky You're so lucky Yeah (Coughing) *Voice: Oh, my. Franz Ferdinard got Scooter's cough. *Baby Kermit: This is Kermit the Frog. Franz Ferdinard are ill. *Doctor: Not to worry, Kermit. I'm on my way. Got Scooter's cough, have we. Very well. Stand in line & open wide. (Franz Ferdinard stand in line & take pieces of Calpol) *Baby Scooter: Thank you for looking after us, doctor. *Baby Kermit: Who looks after you, after you ill. *Doctor: I'll never will. (coughs) *Voice: Oh, dear. The doctor got Scooter's cough. *Doctor: Not to worry. (coughs) Goodbye. *Babies: Good luck. *Alex Kapranos: Poor doctor. He's ill & nobody to look after him. *Franz Ferdinard: Oh. Deleted scene 5: Wolfmother *Baby Kermit: We've come to the cough from you. *Baby Piggy: Here's some food & some pillows & finally Calpol. *Aidan Nemeth: & here's Woman to make you feel better. *Wolfmother: Woman You know you're a woman You got to be a woman I got the feeling of love When you're talking to me You see right through me I got the feeling of love She's a woman You know what I mean You better listen Listen to me She's gonna set you free Well you're kinda looking at me Like I've got to set you free You know I can't be nobody She's a woman You know what I mean You better listen Listen to me She's gonna set you free Woman You know you're a woman You got to be a woman I got the feeling of love When you're talkin' to me You see right through me I got the feeling of love She's a woman You know what I mean You better listen Listen to me She's gonna set you free Songs *Song 2 by Blur *Do You Want To? By Franz Ferdinard *Woman by Wolfmother APM music Dramatic Impact 3: Franz Ferdinard got Scooter's cough